chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chaos Emeralds
"Now, I'm not saying that the Forerunners created the Chaos Emeralds, but the function of these jewels is too precise. Too powerful. We may be looking at Clarke's Third Law, namely that any any technology that advances to a sufficient level will appear to be magic to us."''' ''-''Dr. Joss Durden The Chaos Emeralds were a group of jewels that were known to be extremely powerful. They were thought to have been created by an extremely ancient alien race that have long ago gone extinct. Many different sources from other civilizations, most notably the Mobians give different accounts of the Emeralds and how they came to be discovered, but it has recently been seen that these jewels exist in multiple different universes as well as within the same space. Description Chaos Emeralds are a blanket term associated with jewels that are of extremely high power levels. Chaos Emeralds are typically composed of Beryl and Vanadium that one would expect an Emerald to have. However, 'Emeralds' of other compositions have been found throughout Known Space by UNSC Research teams. Emeralds made out of Garnet, Corundrum, and Diamond are not unheard of. Emeralds found today seem to take on one of two shapes. The most common of which is a pattern with 14 cut edges that culminate into a point at the bottom of the jewel with a flat surface on the opposite side. This a 'Brilliant Cut' design that is popular for diamond setters of multiple races. Despite many being made out of a seemingly weaker materials, the Beryl and Vanadium-type Emeralds experience a Hardness rating of 10 on Moh's scale, which corresponds to Diamonds. How this was accomplished was totally unknown at first, but then researchers were able to determine that the molecular structures of the Emeralds were 'modified' to resemble a Diamond's scaffolding structure instead of their original molecular structure. Once again, this caused great confusion in scientists. How could an Emerald be a Diamond, and not at the same time? Chaos Emeralds have the interesting ability to defy gravity when placed on their point. Emeralds that are placed as such seem to stick on their points while hovering a small distance over the surface. When placed on any side other than the point though, the Emeralds lay without moving. Emeralds that are knocked over when placed on their point simply rebound back to their original position. When a second Emerald are introduced alongside the first, the two begin to establish an orbital pattern that either spaces the Emeralds around one another evenly depending on how many Emeralds are present, or they begin to orbit one another in a similar way that binary stars do. When more jewels are added, the orbit simply adjusts automatically to accomodate the new entry. Chaos Emeralds seem to be present in what scientists call 'Tight Knit Groups'. Emeralds almost seem to be able to recognize one another and operate at full efficieny only when in the presence of others that are part of their groups. Nobody is sure why this happens, but it may be linked to the formation of the Emerald families in the first place. Despite their hardness though, Emeralds can indeed be broken, but not by ordinary means. Great energy equivilent to a small nuclear explosion is required to break them apart. Gunfire, plasma, and hard light do very little to affect these jewels more than adgitate them. It was only when a tactical nuclear device was detonated right next to a Diamond-type Emerald that it was able to be shattered. What happened next was astounding. The emeralds burst into shards. These shards were no smaller than 5 millimeters across and they were all able to be located by personnel. It was possible to kill a Chaos Emerald, but it was clear that the jewels themselves were adament in their own self preservation. The Emeralds have the ability to recall their shards and reassemble themselves with or without outside interaction. This is by far the most alien ability of the Emeralds as this would argue that the jewels have some sort of 'intelligence' surrounding them. By this point, scientists stopped looking at the Emeralds as jewels, but as something more: computers and batteries. After the Battle of Carson Valley, information regarding the Emeralds transferring power to machinery was seriously looked at. The only way that this would be possible was if the Emeralds had the power within them. So, where could this power have come from? It is impossible to get energy from nowhere as the First Law of Thermodynamics states, so the Emeralds must have held energy. This must have been an innate purpose implemented by whoever designed the jewels. But their function seems to precise. They have intelligence, hold power, and are able to communicate with one another on a level that seems technological. Dr. Ingrid Grimsdottir of the Eysium Planitia University formed the hypothesis that perhaps the Chaos Emeralds were also computers that were far beyond what we were able to recognize as such. This view was formed by other scientists as well. The evidence for this lay at the submolecular scale far deeper than what most instruments could detect. Scientists speculated that Strings were actually acting as computer circuits for the Emeralds, which would require far more technology that we would be able to produce. However, this theory has not been proven. No electrical current has ever been detected running at the subatomic level. If the Emeralds are computers, they do not act like any the civilizations of the galaxy have ever seen. But this raised the question: who created them? Origins The origins of the Chaos Emeralds are probably one of the more debated topics of recent years. People from many different planets and races have argued about how these Emeralds have come to be. Of course, no logical conclusion has been reached ever since their existence was brought to light after 3234. The Emeralds no doubt existed before this time; they're ancient - possibly millions, hundreds of millions, if not billions of years old. Each civilization that has come in contact with them has tried to explain their existence. One of the more popular targets to point at would have been the Forerunners, who used suspiciously similar crystals for 'Particle Reconcilliation' which helped dispel Time Dilation after extremely long trips. This theory would have held up, but Forerunner crystals were said to be from a singular source that has never been detected nor discovered since their disappearance in 100,000 BCE. The next most popular race to point to was the Precursors. For a couple years, the even more mysterious race were looked into. In actuality, proving that the Precursors were not the inventors of the Chaos Emeralds was far easier than proving that the Forerunners didn't make them. The simple fact was that Precursor technology was based around Neural Physics, literally mind over matter. The thing that made Precursor tech so legendary was that it was said to be indestructible, but when the Halos fired, the harmonic pulses specifically were designed to destroy neural functions, and thus, all technology of the Precursors wilted away. The Chaos Emeralds on the other hand remained, which revealed that they were not of Precursor make. Humans Humanity has had contact with the Chaos Emeralds technically before their greater reveal in the 33rd Century. In 2410, a mining group on the moon, James-Christianson Excavations , located a mysterious jewel in the lunar soil that did not match what was to be expected on the moon, which was to be basalts and silts. The miners, Bradley and Jonesy noted the extremely out of place jewel and reported it. Four hundred years later on December 27th, 2817, a Tanzanian miner named Nuru Bubati located a similar jewel while on a job. He later sent it to the United States for further study. Humans believed that for a while, these were anomalies that possibly were depositied by meteors, but scientists did think that it was odd that the first two jewels, and later two additional others found in other parts of the world, would be so similar to one another. After more additional jewels and crystals were discovered as time went on, the UNSC sensed a connection. They then devoted a section of ONI R&D to research the jewels and try to determine their origins. Thanks to its alien nature, nothing clear was apparent. Even after discovering that the jewels exist in multiple universes, the UNSC still believes that the Forerunners were the best possible candidates to pin creatorship on. Of all the space-faring races, the Humans are the ones trying to devote the most time, effort and money to discovering the Emeralds' origins. Mobians Terra Nova Mobians Mobians that are native to the planet originally descended from colonists from Earth believe that the Emeralds are merely extraterrestrial in origin. They had no idea about the Forerunners and certainly not the precursors. Due to some of the seven Mobian Emeralds being located in what were determined to be impact crators, scientists determined that whatever their origins, they weren't from Mobius. They had migrated here through space for quite some time and struck with enough force to burrow into the planet, yet remain perfectly intact. It was unknown if the Emeralds were part of a larger piece of debris that struck the planet some time in the past or if it were somehow spontaneously formed in the resulting ejacta of the impacts, but the only 100% thing that the Mobians know of is that they, nor the Ancient Humans that roamed their world once, had anything to do with the creation of the Emeralds. As of 3234, the Mobians were much more interested in knowing where their Emeralds came from, as they discovered that multiple universes actually hosted populations of Emeralds in many different varieties. They simply adopted the thought that the Humans were working on that the Forerunners may have been the ones behind it, but they themselves do not totally believe this theory. Prime Mobians After First Contact with another universe of Mobians was made in 3234, both sides became aware that their universes had Chaos Emeralds. The views of the Prime Mobians were radically different than that of the Terra Novan Mobians. Primes believed that the Chaos Emeralds were forged along with devices they called Power Rings in the initial bombardments that occured similarly in the Terra Nova Mobius' history that wiped out both native Human populations 12,000 years prior. However, the Terra Novans found no such rings in their universe, and believed their Emeralds came from space. Unlike the Terra Novan Mobians, Prime Mobians didn't seem to want to tap into the energy of the Chaos Emeralds as much as their humanoid counterparts. They seemed to regard the Emeralds as slightly more important, perhaps on the level of near religious significance. Even after contact with the UNSC and the alternate Kingdom of Acorn, the Primes kept to their own beliefs regarding the Chaos Emeralds' origins, and given the dynamics of their universe, what they believe could very likely be true. The Primes have a higher view of their Emeralds, claiming them to be much more important than other Emeralds, which the Terra Novan Mobians find a little insulting and derrogatory. The Primes do not wish to sound condescending, but claim that this is 'simply the way it is'. Garim Another race that seems to have had access to Chaos Emeralds over the course of history was a race of lightning-manipulating mammals called Garim. The Garim have known about Chaos Emeralds from their antiquity, first making note of their discovery in 3112 BCE. The Garim knew of the power that the Emeralds had as their naturally occuring lightning manipulation could be channeled by the Emeralds. Because of this, entire wars were fought over who would gain possession of the Emeralds. Over the course of five thousand years, twenty large scale wars called the Jiim Dailam-to Goth, the 'Battles of the Star Crystal' would be fought by entire dynasties to just get the Emeralds. He or She who possessed them would be powerful warlords. In 128 BCE, the Garim's monarchy would try to limit the wars by having the King or Queen determine who would gain the jewels through state-organized wars that were entirely supported by the people. During their antiquity back in the 3100s BCE, The Garim believed that the Emeralds, or Dailam-to Goth were gifts from God (Tu'um) to the Garim peoples as thanks for their worship. Nobody questioned their appearance, nor their origins, as it was believed that they were divine in nature, and to question them was to question God. Fast forwarding almost two thousand years, and philosophers were much more open to discussing the ideas about their origins, though basic telescope and astronomy principles were only recently implimented in scientific communities. By the 33rd Century, the Garim were no closer to understanding the origins of the Chaos Emeralds than they were back in the 1000s. They simply didn't know where to start to look, nor did they have the backing and the technology to find out more about it. So, naturally they bought into the second-hand research to help answer the questions they couldn't achieve on their own. Category:Technology Category:Physics